<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a day in the clouds by fthh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908085">a day in the clouds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fthh/pseuds/fthh'>fthh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Mindless Fluff, there's... no plot i just want these 2 to be happy together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fthh/pseuds/fthh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonie and Bernadetta spend the day together after exams are over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonie Pinelli/Bernadetta von Varley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a day in the clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Leonie wakes up, she finds the other side of the bed empty. The sun is smiling down at her today, at least. Exams are finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>over.</span>
  </em>
  <span> After a gruelling few weeks of late nights spent at the library, it’s all over. It feels a bit anti-climactic, she thinks. Now there’s just… nothing. All there’s left to do is wait for her results. Leonie thought the semester would’ve gone out with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bang.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, last night happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The queen bed isn’t hers. It belongs to a certain purple-haired woman from the Black Eagle house, who is currently singing outside, probably the kitchen. They’d been dating for about a month now, but towards the end of the semester they didn’t really have time for each other outside of study groups and classes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leonie rubs the grogginess away from her eyes and goes to look for her clothes, and asks aloud, “Bernie, have you seen my shirt?” She walks out in her trousers and bra, and - “Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A blush is forming on her cheeks. Bernadetta is arranging pancakes in her girlfriend’s Golden Deer t-shirt, the very image of everything Leonie holds dear. She smiles, still processing the fact that Bernadetta is comfortable enough with her to do this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does this mean I can borrow one of your shirts, then?” She asks with a small chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bernadetta turns around, and her answer dies on the tip of her tongue when she processes that her girlfriend is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> wearing anything covering her torso except her bra. Bernadetta’s eyes rake over her strong biceps and her defined abs, and images of last night flash before her eyes and she almost melts. Her face is getting hot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes,” she stutters, “I hope you don’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leonie’s smile is brighter, now, and she leans forward to kiss Bernadetta on the cheek. “Of course not! You should keep it. It looks cute on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bernadetta closes her eyes, still not used to affection. (She gets hugs and cheek-kisses from the Black Eagles — </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> from Dorothea — but they’re in a platonic capacity, so. She thinks a little bit of fluster is warranted in this case.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she says in a squeak, “take anything from my closet. I made pancakes!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bernadetta’s eyes are still closed, Leonie notices. She reaches out to hold her girlfriend’s hand and chuckles when, thankfully, Bernadetta doesn’t startle. It’d taken quite some time when they’d started being friends a year ago for them to get to this point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>look, you know. It’s not like you didn’t see all this last night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but—” a million things are racing in Bernadetta’s mind. The context last night had been different. Today is a new day. She didn’t want to assume—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bernie.” Leonie says simply. “You can look.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Bernadetta opens her eyes, finally, her girlfriend is smiling. She is reminded of the sun. It’s been hot lately, so Leonie’s freckles are more visible than usual. All she can think is </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty pretty pretty.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bernadetta is still hesitant to look anywhere below her eyes, so she takes pity. “Anything from the closet, yeah? Thank you,” she says as she walks back into the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sit at the counter to eat their pancakes together, in comfortable silence before Leonie breaks it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have any plans today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hubert is coming over in the afternoon, but I guess the rest of my house have invited themselves over,” Bernadetta says, scrolling through the group chat. They’d wanted the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot goss,</span>
  </em>
  <span> or so Dorothea had said. “But before then I don’t really have anything to do. Maybe I’ll go to the gardens, I haven’t been there in a while….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bernadetta trails off when she realises Leonie is staring at her with an undecipherable smile. Leonie reaches to cup her face and </span>
  <em>
    <span>looks</span>
  </em>
  <span>, all soft and a little cheeky and she isn’t used to this kind of attention. “What… what are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hang on, there’s something on your face,” Leonie answers before kissing her girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bernadetta kisses back, but when they break apart she’s a shade of red so furious Leonie would’ve thought she was on fire. “Y-you… how can you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh—” Leonie jumps back, but Bernadetta takes both her hands and holds them still on her cheeks, despite them burning and her thoughts racing in a million different directions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No—” she starts, “I was just asking. Please do it more.” Bernadetta squeaks the last part.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In that case…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pancakes are forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They end up spending the day holed up in Bernadetta’s apartment, talking about nothing and everything. They talk about Bernadetta’s home in Varley, her plans for the semester break, her love for the arts. She plans to go to art museums around the city soon, she says, and would like Leonie to come with her. Of course, Leonie says, and they talk more about what she is going to do. She’s still under Jeralt’s apprenticeship so she’s going to be quite busy with that, she muses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to watch you train some time,” Bernadetta says, watching as Leonie traces small circles on her palm with her thumb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a knock on the door followed by a greeting from Caspar: “Bernie, we’re here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bernadetta tells them to come in, and the first thing she hears is a teasing laugh from Dorothea. “I didn’t realise your </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend </span>
  </em>
  <span>was here, Bernie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that’s my cue to leave,” Leonie says, still smiling. She presses a gentle kiss to Bernadetta’s cheek before standing up to go. “Text me later?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes,” she squeaks out, her face now red. It’s one thing to be affectionate when it’s just the two of them, but in front of her friends… she wonders how her girlfriend does it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Bernie,” Dorothea says with a smile, “you two are so cute! You need to tell us what happened yesterday!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>their supports are like</p>
<p>bernie: *combusts over the sight of leonie's elbow like a repressed lesbian in the victorian era*<br/>bernie: let me sew your jacket for you queen</p>
<p>oh yeah apologies for my weird sentence structures and all that the last time i wrote something substantial was almost THREE years ago</p>
<p>and also i've been reading richard burton's arabian nights, so. yeah.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>